


Spring Break

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #my very own story, #original characters, F/M, I'm so proud of this, read itttt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story with Original Characters, It's about a teenage girl(You) Who finds herself trapped into a trip to the country with a classmate she might possibly be attracted to. There's flirting and lot's of wishing for death to be brought upon the reader because god this situation is awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of Spanish in this...Okay well not a lot but enough okay shut up

Things started out normal, You went to school, you came home you did homework and dishes and dinner. Every single day

School  
Homework  
Dishes  
Dinner

“You know there’s a new boy in school” You said, while washing a plate. You may have had a repetitive life, but when your mother would come home everyday at five, things would get a little brighter. She’d help you with the dishes even if you tried to force her to sit down. Your parents worked all day, There was NO WAY you were letting them do anything. They deserved to rest, But of course like all mothers, she made her way into the kitchen and did it anyway. 

“Is that so..” She trailed off smirking. 

She’d always wanted to set you up with a boy. You were quiet and shy, you didn’t need a boyfriend! You were perfectly fine the way you were, But she just had to set her little girl up with someone, even with the protests of your father and older brother

“Don’t even think about it. He’s no good” You glared playfully and she rolled her eyes 

“You need to get out there Y/N! You need to experience the world and smoke pot!” 

“Wait you’re encouraging drugs” You stared at her and she shut the dishwasher 

“That came out really wrong”

As you started dinner and your mom went to shower your mind wandered to him.. “Raphael” He smirked “Raphael Delatorre” 

He was so unbelievably cocky, He fit in with the popular crowd right away, He was smart and apparently funny after making the whole class laugh, including the teacher. You had to admit, He was certainly attractive, He had a certain...charm about him. Every girl was automatically head over heels in love with him and it was only his first day! 

He never would have noticed you if he hadn’t have knocked into you, spilling your papers everywhere and sending you falling backwards onto your butt. 

“Estoy niña lo siento” he held out his hand and you grabbed it, he pulled you up and started to pick up your papers 

“uh gracias?” you stammered, you just wanted to hide forever. Everyone in the hallway stared at the two of you. Didn't they have anything better to do!

He handed you your papers in a nice neat pile and smirked,

“Raphael, Raphael Delatorre” He extended his hand and you shook it gently, your soft small hand fitting in his large calloused hand, you could tell he was definitely a working boy. 

“Y/N” you muttered, looking down. You didn't like making eye contact with anyone. The bell rang, ending your short introductions and bringing you back to the food in front of you. 

After dinner and several groans from your father and brother, your mother took you to your room to “talk” she immediately went to your closet and started to pick things out

“Seriously?” Your brother Tyler interrupted, standing in the doorway and you shook your head 

“Why do you ever tell mom about any boys. You know she does this every time”

“It makes her feel included” you gestured towards her and he left with a laugh 

“It has nothing to do with this boy. I just want you feeling you know, good about yourself” She pulled out a pair of high waisted shorts and a baggy top. 

“madre de verdad?” you questioned and she rummaged around your shoes pulling out a pair of combat boots

“Sí” she answered and you knew there was no fighting her on it. At least it was hot out, people would understand the clothing choices. You didn't even know why you bought that! Your mother had convinced you and you officially regretted it. 

The next morning, you woke up throwing your hair into a ponytail and washed up. You begrudgingly pulled on the outfit your mother had given you and pulled an aviators jacket out, slipping that on as well as your shoes. 

You sprayed some perfume and grabbed your bag, Leaving your room and a small piece of dignity behind. 

Your brother dropped you off on his way to the university and you sighed, looking up at the sun hoping it would suddenly blind you making you spontaneously combust. Not that any of that made sense, but it was worth a try. 

You closed your eyes but soon regretted that as an arm snaked it's way around your shoulders and pulled you forward, forcing you into the shade of a tree. 

“You didn't learn in kindergarten not to stare at the sun, did you?” 

God really? Like really it had to be him. Was this some sort of curse? Had you done something wrong? 

Raphael stood in front of you, searching through his bag for something 

“I thought I might spontaneously combust or something” you rubbed your eyes and he pulled out a pair of aviators sunglasses

“They'll go with your jacket” he smiled, putting them on your face. You blushed lightly, and fixed them

He leaned against the tree, watching your for a couple minutes. You started to feel nervous, extremely nervous, was something off? Oh my god was this shirt see through???? You were about to curse your mother when he reached out and slipped his finger through one of your belt loops. 

“After meeting you yesterday in that beautiful, although conservative sundress I never expected this” He pulled you close to him and held your waist. 

You almost squeaked, but managed to keep it in. You took off the sunglasses, closing them and carefully setting them back in his bag. 

“After meeting you yesterday I didn't take you for the douche who thought he was entitled to every woman he sees” 

You broke free from his embrace and walked towards the school, swaying your hips like your mother did when she was feeling confident. You may have just blown off the hottest guy in school, but damn it felt nice.

When you got inside you practically ran to your locker, high on adrenaline. You put your backpack away and got your things, making sure you had all your notes, when suddenly you felt that weird feeling. You know the one when you're being watched? You shut your locker, turning around slowly and leaned against it.

Across the busy hallway was none other than the Casanova himself, leaning against his own locker talking with friend, though he was hardly listening. 

“Seriously? Her again?” Bernardo snapped Raphael from his thoughts and he turned around, going in his locker to put his stuff away. 

“She blew me off” 

“Qué hiciste?”

“I was a little forward? Too forward if we're being honest. You said she was shy, but I didn't think she was that shy” 

“What did she say??” Bernardo pulled out a notebook and Raphael shut his locker, taking it. 

“And I quote “After meeting you yesterday I didn't take you for the douche who thought he was entitled to every woman he sees””

Bernardo burst out laughing and Raphael hit him with the notebook. 

“Raphy, you probably deserved that. You need to treat a woman like flores, you don't see men yanking them from the ground. Treat them with respeto y amor. Al igual que su madre le enseñó”

The bell rang, signalling the dreaded horror that is class and the two went their separate ways.


End file.
